


Oklahoma Sky

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite> 500 thousdand miles and I was home where I belonged. </cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oklahoma Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I had totally forgotten about this fic, I cant remember when I had first strted to write it, Im guessing it was sometimes early last year..not sure, but I came across it again tonight and finally finished it off. I was inspired by the song 'Oklahoma Sky' by Miranda Lambert, which is where I took the title from.

_**“How long has it taken me to find you**_  
 _ **500 years, 500 thousand miles**_  
 _ **It don’t matter now,**_  
 _ **Love is always on time**_  
 _ **Meet me underneath the Oklahoma sky”**_  
  
500 miles and I was nearly home, the note on my passenger side seat read:

‘ _Meet me under the Oklahoma sky tonight  
   - June 4th 2011’_

Nine years and I haven’t been home since that fateful night, tears gathered in my eyes as I drove, the phone calls replying in my mind like they were put on repeat.

_‘’Baby are you sat down, there’s...there’s something I need to tell you’’_   
_‘’what is it ma? You sound like you’ve been cryin’ what’s wrong?’’_   
_‘’You need to come back home baby, it’s your daddy...he’s been taken ill and the doctors say it’s not good’’_   
_‘’what do you mean taking ill, what’s happened ma, how bad is it? You’ve never called before when Da’s been ill’’_   
_‘’Your daddy had a heart attack, but he got a chest infection which has made his heart weak, doctors say that he don’t have much time left’’_   
_‘’Okay ma, im coming home, I will be there by the end of the week, just tell da to hold on five more days and I will be there with him’’_   
_‘’Okay baby, get here soon please. Your daddy needs his baby boy home with him’’_   
_‘’I will ma, I will...tell him that I love him okay, im going to pack now and leave, I should be out of the city by nightfall’’_

_  
¤¤¤_

  
_‘’Ma...What’s wrong...Ma, calm down I can’t understand what you’re saying...hold on Ma im just going to pull over to the side of the road before I crash on this dirt road’’_   
_‘’Baby...your daddy’’_   
_‘’Ma...’’_   
_‘’Im sorry baby’’_   
_‘’But im so close...no...Ma please don’t say it’’_   
_‘’Baby boy your daddy left us late last night.’’_   
_‘’No...No...Please...’’_   
_‘’He went peacefully baby, he knows that you were coming home but he just couldn’t hold on any longer but he knows you loved him’’_   
_‘’He cant be gone, he just cant be gone...im so close to being home Ma.’’_   
_‘’Baby calm down please baby, just take some time before driving and just carry on home’’_

The two phone calls had always stuck in my mind, pulling over to the side of the road to take a few deep breaths, pushing the door open, I stepped out in to the fresh air and breathed in deeply, the country air so much better than the city but it was the city where I had wanted to be and the day I turned 16 I had left for the city and never looked back until that phone call a year later.

****

_“ **Lighting flashed, everything went silent**_   
**_A feather could have knocked me to the floor_ **   
**_Missing piece was found_ **   
**_I was finally alive_ **   
**_Meet me underneath the Oklahoma sky “_ **

_‘’You’re really leaving, aren’t you?’’_   
_‘’Yes, I know I promised but I have to do this now, I can’t stay’’_   
_‘’I know. Will you ever come back again?’’_   
_‘’I don’t know’’_   
_‘’would you come back if ya’ll was asked?’’_   
_‘’I don’t know...maybe’’_   
_‘’I’ll come visit you out in that big ol’ city of yours one day’’_   
_‘’ya’ll believe you will, but we both know you wont’’_   
_‘’I’ll will, I’ll promise you now, I will’’_

The memory of that night was still clear in my mind as I drove and lightening flashed across the sky, just like that day back then, the way we stood under the big wide sky, not a single person in sight as we said out goodbye. I knew it hurt him, it hurt me and I felt like anything would’ve knocked me on my feet.  
He never did come to visit.

**‘** _’Hey, wait up’’_   
_‘’what is it? I need to go before it gets dark’’_   
_‘’Just...just take this and never forget me’’_   
_‘’what is this?’’_   
_‘’Don’t open it yet, wait till ya’ll’s far away enough not to turn back’’_   
_‘’I’ll miss you all you know’’_   
_‘’Don’t be silly, ya’ll soon forget about us folk in that city of yours,’’_   
_‘’I wont’’_   
_‘’Of course ya’ll will, find yourself a nice city boy to settle down with too’’_   
_‘’Don’t say that’’_   
_‘’Its the truth,, ya’ll soon forget about me’’_   
_‘’I wont, I’ll never forget you, I promise’’_   
_‘’Then keep my note and I’ll be waiting for ya’ll’’_

Feeling the skipped beat to my chest, I pulled over once again just outside of Oklahoma City. Getting out the car, I stood and listened to the quietness around me, hardly any cars passing at all in the past hour and half as the memory washed itself by my mind again, that hurtful goodbye, I still remember the time I drove half way before I finally opened his note to read his words, the laugh which escaped my mouth making me smile as I shook my head and climbed back in to the car, just another twenty miles until I was there.

 

**_“With the speed of sound im homeward bound_ **   
**_all our sorrows, swept away forever_ **   
**_each and every tear washed out to sea_ **   
**_there ain’t no goodbye with your hand in mine_ **   
**_meet me under the Oklahoma sky_ **   
**_Oklahoma sky”_ **

Scenery flashed by as I drove, the memories of each place coming back as I came home. I knew there were people to see but I had to keep my promise, I knew it was silly, that he may not be there, that he forgot his own note all those years ago. Reaching over, I picked it up, the paper old and thin between my fingers as I took my eyes of the road and looked down at his curly writing.

Turning back to the dirt road as I turned the wheel, I let my eyes reach out and look ahead, the shine already coming in off the lake from where the sun hit, just another five miles and I would be there.

_‘’Just hold on, im nearly there’’_

_‘’will get there just as sun starts to set, just like that day back then’’_

Leaving the car parked at the entrance of the trail, I climbed out and just stood, the peace and quiet reaching once again as I let my eyes close, smile on my lips as I held on to the note. The thought of the promise kept had me closing the door and walking ahead, the lose stones crunching underfoot as I closed the last distance.

Four more steps to the old rope swing we tied ourselves to the ole oak tree when we were kids.

_‘’I’ll telling ya’ll now, its not going to hold’’_   
_‘’It will, I promise,’’_   
_‘’you really promise?’’_   
_‘’Of course, you know I’d never lie to you’’_   
_‘’I know’’_   
_‘’Then why ya’ll so worried for?’’_   
_‘’I don’t really know’’_

Fifteen steps to the west and there sat the broken bench which was still unfixed, the age of years gone by clear with the moss and wildlife growing in its wood.

To the north about a mile and half, up on the big hill was the spot we shared our first kiss, the sunset warm on our skin as we watched each other, the smile still bright in the memory.

_‘’I knew ya’ll was like me’’_   
_‘’How’d you work that out?’’_   
_‘’Ya’ll’s to pretty for anyone else’’_   
_‘’ya’ll is just being a tease’’_   
_‘’Not, too pretty for a girl to kiss’’_   
_‘’I love ya’ll you know’’_   
_‘’I know, I love you too’’_

Five steps and I was there, the big ole willow sitting proud beside the lake, its long branches dancing across the surface in a gentle caress.

There he stood, all pretty in white, looking like the angel I had left behind, the last of the sun rays kissing across his hair as he slowly turned, a blanket folded across his arms before he paused and I slowly raised my hand with the note.

_‘’Ya’ll never forgot’’_   
_‘’I’d promise that I wouldn’t’’_   
_‘’I can’t believe ya’ll kept it all these years’’_   
_‘’I made ya’ll a promise, have I ever lied about one yet?’’_   
_‘’No, but I’d never thought you would really come’’_   
_‘’but im here now’’_   
_‘’I know’’_   
_‘’Well aren’t you going to hug me hello?’’_   
_‘’Did you ever find another boy to settle down with?’’_   
_‘’No, the only boy I’d ever love and still do is standing right in front of me now’’_   
_‘’Then I will if you promise me one more thing’’_   
_‘’What’s that?’’_   
_‘’That ya’ll kiss me’’_   
_‘’I can promise you that’’_   
_‘’Good, cause’ I’d never stopped loving ya’ll either ya’ll know’’_

500 thousand miles and I was finally home, back under the Oklahoma sky where I belonged, it didn’t matter now, for I had my love in my arms, our love still there from where I had left it behind. With one step away, I had one last promise I had to keep, with a hand so gentle to his jaw; I tilted his head up for our lips to meet.


End file.
